The Ouran Plan
by Z.R. Stein
Summary: AU. Haruhi Fujioka just failed the entrance exam for the second time. However, her life changes when a certain blonde haired boy falls out of the sky. (Rated M for language and future themes.) UP FOR ADOPTION, MESSAGE ME IF INTERESTED
1. Chapter 1: He Fell From the Sky

**Z.R. Stein**

 **The Ouran Plan – An Ouran High School Host Club/Sekirei crossover AU.**

 **I do not own the characters to either series.**

 **It's my first fic, so let me know what you think, ok dudes? Be nice and drop me a review to help me improve. I'd love to hear what you think!**

* * *

" _Don't let her get that back!"_

 _Gunfire filled the narrow passageway as the soldiers fired at the approaching shadow, bullets tinkling onto the floor in the hundreds. The acrid smell of freshly fired rounds and fear filled the air. Suddenly, a spray of blood flew up, covering the walls. It was quickly followed by another spray, and another, and another…_

" _What's going on?"_

" _Keep your guard up!"_

 _The soldiers backed up involuntarily, still firing despite the fact that their bullets were having no effect. The cold blue eyes of the oncoming figure watched their efforts amusedly, her red lips pulled into a faint smile._

 _One soldier, panic in his eyes, turned to run._

" _They're not human! They're-"_

 _Another spray of blood spattered the walls as the men fell before the predator before them._

. . .

" _D-don't come any closer!"_

 _A different corridor, the same story; an approaching figure, this one with luscious blonde hair cascading down her back. She held no weapon, but nonetheless, her confidence was unwavering._

 _The soldiers tensed up, watching the new threat. The hallways echoed with distant gunfire, and their nerves, already frayed to a fine thread, snapped._

" _Fire! Don't hesitate!"_

 _As hot metal slugs flew down the hallway, the blonde moved at inhuman speeds, somehow avoiding every shot. She grabbed the guns of the two foremost soldiers and wrenched them away, throwing them behind her. The firing stopped as the men realized its futility, looking with terror at the woman. As she pushed past, they flattened themselves against the wall, praying that this avenging angel would spare them._

 _Unlike her partner, she did._

 _The woman walked to the end of the corridor and entered a large, spare room. A metal pedestal stood in the center, surrounded by machinery and wires. On top of the pedestal lay a boy; thin and blonde, he couldn't have been much more than seven years old. He was bound to the table by hefty steel bands and had a half dome helmet on. The woman ripped open the bands and picked him up carefully, as if picking up her own child. She removed the helmet off of the boys head, taking a moment to stroke his sleeping face. Then, she left back the way she had come._

 _No soldiers bothered to stop her this time._

. . .

 _The blonde woman exited the cramped base, stepping outside onto the sun baked rock of Kamikura Island. Her partner was already there, honey brown hair whipping through the air as she gazed over an enormous pile of bodies. Hearing footsteps, she turned._

" _Hey, An-chan. You were taking far too long, so I killed all of them."_

 _Blood seeped over the rocks, staining them crimson as An saw the carnage that her partner Éclair had wrought. She clutched the boy she was carrying tightly to her chest._

" _It's boring. They're so weak, An-chan. All in all, this is a detestable species, as I thought. Don't you think so, Anne?"_

 _Tears welled up in An's eyes before they dripped down onto the face of the boy. His eyes scrunched up at the foreign wetness on his face, opening to reveal a pair of wide, blue eyes full of nothing but innocence._

. . .

 _10 years later_

 _The City of Shintou Teito_

Haruhi Fujioka stood, glaring at the board in front of her. All around her, new students cheered and high fived, congratulating one another on their entrance into the prestigious Teito Academy; for them, the day was going excellently.

 _Do they have to be so loud? I can barely hear myself think._

Haruhi sighed, disappointed, and began walking away from the board. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and left the courtyard, fishing a phone out of her pocket. After a few rings, the number she had dialed picked up, and an exaggeratedly feminine voice came from the phone.

"Haruhi, baby, hello! I'm so glad that you called me! How did your exam go, did my little girl get the number one spot this time?"

Haruhi made a wry face at the question and responded "I uh…no. Looks like the second time wasn't the charm. They still won't let me into Teito Academy."

An explosion of noise blasted out of the receiver as Haruhi's father began a swear filled tirade. Haruhi held the phone at arm's length, yet she was still able to pick out the words 'bastards', 'slaughter', 'deserve', and 'my poor little Haruhi'.

 _Geez dad, tone it down a little bit. This is even worse than the first time they didn't let me in._

As her father wound down, Haruhi brought the phone back to her ear.

"Listen, Dad, it just didn't work out this time, ok? No need to get so angry."

"But you're smarter than that! How dare they not let my little girl into their pitiful academy! I'll just have to call them later and convince them of that fact!"

Haruhi sighed and shook her head.

"Dad, I failed the test, ok? I was just stressed. Its not their fault. Don't call anyone. I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye."

Ignoring her father's protestations, Haruhi hung up and dropped the phone back into her pocket. She turned to the left and started heading towards the station, her mood gloomy.

 _I failed a second time, Mom. Are you seeing me from heaven? Are you still proud of me, even after this?_

An electronic billboard hung above the street off to Haruhi's left. On it was a news reporter, with a picture of a frowning, black haired man on it. Across the bottom of the billboard flashed the words: _Yoshio Ootori announced today that his company, OBI, bought more than 80% of all the Shintou Teito stocks._

Haruhi glanced at the board, the information dragging her out of her gloom for a few moments.

 _A company that can buy out an entire city…that's just…horrible. What's that all about?_

Haruhi glanced at Ouran Tower in the distance. Owned by OBI, Ouran Tower was the tallest building in the city of Shintou Teito, stretching hundreds of meters into the sky. Its spires and pinkish hue made it the most distinctive landmark of the city, and it was often referred to as the beating heart of Shintou Teito.

 _Why'd they colour it pink, anyways? That's so…garish and girly._

Despite the fact that she was a girl, no one who saw Haruhi walking down the street would have known it. She was a short girl with a choppy pixie cut, a pair of enormous glasses resting on her nose. Her clothes consisted of a baggy grey sweater and a pair of baggy grey pants. An untucked shirt poked out of the bottom of the sweater. All in all, her look screamed 'male', as well as 'student', and 'slacker'.

 _I really do need to do my laundry. This is grungy, even for me. I may not dress up in pretty dresses and skirts like most girls but I at least like my clothes to be clean._

Haruhi sighed again, flicking an errant strand of chocolate brown hair out of her face. The train station was only a block away, and the 12:05 would be there soon.

 _I can head back to my tenement, maybe pick up something on the way. I don't have much money left though. Mmmmm…Hmmm….I wonder-_

Haruhi's musings about food were cut short though, as a loud boom echoed down the street. Haruhi raised her head, startled, and looked around wildly.

 _An explosion? But what could have caused that?_

"Look out below!"

Haruhi's eyes shot up and widened as she saw a figure falling towards her at high speed. With a startled squeak, she jumped back to avoid being landed on.

A small dust cloud arose as the person smacked into the ground facefirst. Haruhi winced at the sound and glanced over, her mind still in shock.

 _A suicide?_

If Haruhi's eyes could have gotten any wider, they would have, for the person that just fell out of the sky promptly pulled his head out of the ground. He seemed unharmed as well, though for some reason he was pouting.

"Why didn't you catch me? I did say look out below…"

Haruhi just stared in stupefaction at the strange teen. As he stood up fully, she noticed a few things: he was quite tall, he had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, and he had no shirt on.

 _Whaaaaa?_

"That wasn't very nice, little piglet, I could have gotten hurt. And someone as beautiful as me must always be fabulous."

Haruhi's eye twitched as the strange boy struck a pose, a sudden winds picking up cherry blossoms and making them fly behind him. He seemed to be utterly confident that this would calm Haruhi down.

It didn't.

" **What the hell was that!? Who the hell are you!? And why don't you have a shirt on**!?"

The strange boy backed up a step, a wounded expression on his face.

"Why are you shouting, you're the one who didn't catch me?"

" **It's not normal to catch someone who jumps off of a building, idiot!** "

The boy's mouth opened and closed a couple times before he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, his cheeks slightly red.

"Oh well…yeah, I suppose so. Sorry about that, young man. I'm Tamaki. How about you?"

Haruhi shook her head a few times to make sure that this was really happening. When Tamaki refused to disappear, she hesitantly responded with "Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka."

Tamaki gave Haruhi a genuine smile. She returned his smile with an erratic twitch of the lips, as if she wasn't really sure how to act in this situation.

 _What the hell is going on?_

Tamaki's eyes suddenly widened, and he dashed towards Haruhi.

"Watch out!"

Haruhi felt an explosion hit the ground where she had been standing as Tamaki barreled away, his arms wrapped around her. He came to a stop a dozen meters away, skidding to a halt in front of a newspaper kiosk. A prodding in his side made him look down.

"Uh…can you quit pressing me into your chest?"

Tamaki gave an awkward laugh and set Haruhi down, dusting off her shoulders.

 _This guy…_

"You can't run away from us, you know. It's time to fight us!"

Haruhi looked up at the sound of foreign voices. Her lips began twitching again as she took in the sight of the newcomers. Standing on top of the office building across the street were two red haired twin boys dressed up in latex and leather bondage suits.

 _ **What the fuck!? Did I get knocked out and am having hallucinations!?**_

Tamaki turned towards the pair, a resolute glimmer in his eyes. He pointed a slender finger at the two accusingly.

"I can't fight, not yet! It wouldn't be gentlemanly to fight without an Ashikabi."

 _I know, this is all a dream. I must have been reading one of those bad manga that I used to like in middle school. That has to be it._

The twins smirked and held up their hands. Lightning sprang up from their fingertips, lighting up their faces impishly.

"Even if you don't feel like fighting-" began the left twin.

"-we sure do!" finished the right twin, and they jumped off of the office building, electricity trailing behind them.

Haruhi barely even had time to think before she felt her arm nearly wrench itself out of its socket. Tamaki had a tight grip on her hand and he was running away, Haruhi flying behind him like a flapping kite. As her glasses flew off of her face, Haruhi began to wonder if this was, in fact, real after all.

. . .

Morning light streamed in through the window as Haruhi opened her eyes slowly.

 _So it was a dream, after all._

She sighed contentedly and threw the blanket off of her body. Unexpectedly, her hand came into contact with something soft and fleshy.

 _What is this? Did a cat sneak into my room or something?_

Haruhi grabbed the thing that her hand was resting on. It was warm, and it seemed to be covered by some sort of fabric. Opening her eyes, Haruhi saw that she had grabbed a handful of what seemed to be a firm behind underneath the bedsheet. She could just barely see a sliver of pale golden hair peeking out from under the sheet.

 _...huh?_ _ **EHHHHH?**_

Tamaki's head poked out from the sheets and he smiled at Haruhi as he turned over. The motion caused the sheet to fall down, revealing a bare, toned chest.

 _Oh my god, is he naked?_

Not paying any attention to the panicking girl beside him, Tamaki sat up and stretched his arms above his head.

"Good morning Haruhi. Thank you for letting me sleep here tonight, your futon was quite comfortable."

Tamaki stopped talking as Haruhi's hands came up in front of her face. She was trembling slightly, prompting Tamaki to come closer, concern on his face. The sheet slid off of him completely, revealing that he was, in fact, completely nude.

"Haruhi? Are you ok? You don't look so good."

Tamaki spluttered as another sheet hit him in the face, falling backwards from surprise. As he struggled to regain his composure, he heard the door slam shut and Haruhi yell at him to 'put some damn clothes on.'

After a moment, he smiled cheerfully to himself and did as she asked.

. . .

"I didn't think that you'd be so openly gay, Haruhi."

Haruhi's eye twitched as she observed the now-clothed Tamaki.

 _Openly what? Oh…he must think I'm a guy still._

After knocking to make sure her unexpected houseguest was decent, Haruhi had entered to discover that he was making breakfast. He had on a light blue yukata that she vaguely remembered him wearing the day before (though at the time it only covered his lower half). She had sat down numbly while he chattered on about…well, she wasn't really sure. He seemed to like to hear himself talk.

"I'm just happy to have met someone nice in this city. Despite my charming good looks, no one has stopped to talk to me since I left OBI headquarters; how am I supposed to find an Ashikabi when no one will talk to me? Well, those twins talked to me, but they were more intent on trying to fight me, so that doesn't really count now, does it? And I don't have a place to stay either; how horrible for someone with my looks?"

Haruhi snapped out of her stupor at the odd bit of information that preceded the teen's now predictable narcissism.

"OBI? What were you doing with OBI? And what's an Ashikabi?"

Tamaki hummed contentedly as he continued cooking.

"An Ashikabi is a special person. All Sekirei are born for their Ashikabi. We are put here to guide them to the higher sky, to the world of beauty!"

As he spoke, the blonde teen struck another pose. Petals plastered the window as a sudden wind kicked up outside.

 _Does this happen every time this guy says something like that? Anyways…Ashikabi? Sekirei? I'm kind of getting tired of saying it, but what the hell is going on?_

"I'm going to need more of an explanation, Tamaki-senpai. What are Sekirei?"

Tamaki seemed as if he was about to answer when the pan that he was cooking with suddenly caught fire. Haruhi let out a startled screech as Tamaki dashed around the flat, the burning pan held in his hands before he dumped it into the sink, where it extinguished with a sizzle.

 _This guy…he's so…obnoxious!_

Tamaki gave an embarrassed smile as he turned to Haruhi.

"Do you mind if we go out to eat? I'm hungry, and I think I set fire to breakfast."

. . .

Haruhi and Tamaki walked out of the local breakfast café, their moods contrasting sharply. Tamaki exuded happiness, his face pleasantly tipped to the side as he walked. Haruhi, on the other hand, had an ominous cloud around her as she looked at the contents of her empty wallet.

 _That was my food money for the next week! He eats enough for ten people!_

Tamaki, unaware of her mood, continued walking away from the café.

"Thank you for that, Haruhi! I'll make dinner tonight, ok? Just two young men sitting at a table, having a romantic, candlelit dinner. Whatdya say?"

Haruhi's eye began twitching again as Tamaki made puppy dog eyes at her. She was having a hard time dealing with circumstances, even if she had had a little time to think over them.

"No candles, but since you burned up the last of my food at home, we'll have to buy some. Got it?"

Tamaki just nodded happily, oblivious to Haruhi's bad mood.

"I'll need to stop at the bank to pick up some money. You should…go to the supermarket, start looking for food. And try to get a good deal, I'm low on money right now!"

The meaningful glare that Haruhi shot at Tamaki was blissfully ignored as he walked away. Haruhi heaved a huge sigh and began walking towards the bank.

 _Sekirei, Ashikabi, OBI, I still don't know what all of this is about….and Tamaki…why haven't I kicked him out yet? If my landlady finds out that he spent the night with me, she'll kick me out!"_

"All new, grand opening of the Hiitachin clothing store! Come in and browse our selection! Get a free balloon while you're at it!"

Haruhi glanced up and promptly froze on the spot. The two red-haired twins from yesterday were standing on the sidewalk, passing out balloons and snacks. They were dressed up in waiter outfits, with a white dress shirt, black vest, slacks, and an apron. The only difference between the two was their bowties; one had on a red bowtie, and the other wore a purple one.

Startled as she was, Haruhi was unable to move as she saw the two glance her way.

"Hey! You're that guy from yesterday! The one who was with that stuck up Sekirei!"

 _It's the lightning bondage twins!_

"Where is that Sekirei!"

Haruhi backed up a step as she began sweating.

 _Should I tell them where he is? No, I'll tell them that he left to go to the park and head them off. Then I can make a run for it._

"Haruuuhhiiii! Which way to the supermarket?"

… _.shit._

Haruhi turned around to see a brightly grinning Tamaki jogging towards her, his hand raised in a jubilant wave. However, he stopped as soon as he noticed the twins.

Lightning sprung up from both of their hands as they faced Tamaki, devilish grins on their identical faces.

"How unlucky of you, Number 88, to meet us two days in a row."

* * *

 **Welp, that's all for now dudes. Again, this is my very first fanfiction, so tell me what you guys think. If the reviews are promising, I promise that I'll continue this.**

 **Also, sorry for the cliffhanger :3**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meaning of Ashikabi

**Z.R. Stein**

 **The Ouran Plan – An Ouran High School Host Club/Sekirei crossover AU.**

 **I do not own the characters to either series.**

 **I just learned that I am the sole Ouran/Sekirei crossover on the entire website. I don't know if that's terrifying or surprising. Oh well…drop a review and tell me what you guys think, cuz I don't really know right now**

* * *

"You two!"

Tamaki skidded to a halt as the twins started their attack. Arcs of purple and red electricity slammed into the ground near Tamaki, causing an explosion to go off. Haruhi cried out "Tamaki!".

As the smoke cleared, Haruhi could see that Tamaki had taken some damage; or rather, he had had most of his clothes burned off by the attack. The yukata was in shreds, just barely covering the boy's modesty as he struggled to stand up.

 _This guy must be allergic to clothes or something._

The twins approached, side by side, as people all around them dashed away, screaming.

They spoke in perfect unison, saying "We thought you'd already be emerged since you're with a man. Buuuut it seems you haven't."

Both ginger boys raised their hands as if to say 'whatever' before turned grinning faces back to Tamaki. He had somehow mustered the energy to stand up and was facing the pair, his tattered yukata hanging around him as he settled into a fighting stance. Haruhi had gradually edged herself away from the twins and behind the blonde teen, her eyes darting around, trying to assess the impossible situation.

 _He isn't looking very stable. We should run…_

Suddenly, the twins charged, bolts of lightning trailing behind them. In unison, they launched their attack, a single, explosive bolt that shot towards Tamaki.

Reacting on instinct, Haruhi grabbed Tamaki's yukata and pulled as hard as she could. Both of them toppled to the ground as the lightning shot over their heads. Haruhi could feel every hair on her body stand up and crackle with energy.

The twins frowned and tipped their heads to the side as Haruhi and Tamaki struggled to stand.

"Why'd you save him? You're not his Ashikabi, and he's an idiot anyways. It'd be better to just let him fry."

The twin with the red bowtie stepped forwards, electricity sparking in his hand.

"If you're protecting him, that must mean you want to die too!"

 _No, I don't-!_

Haruhi had only enough time for that thought, though, before she felt her body being picked up. As she was pressed into Tamaki's shoulder, she looked up at his face. He was smiling at her with that same infuriating smile, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"No one is going to die today, especially not my Ashikabi. Don't worry Haruhi…I'll protect you."

In that moment, something changed. A skip of her heartbeat or something; she wasn't sure. But in that moment of time, that crystalline split-second, Haruhi felt the first stirrings of the bond between a Sekirei and an Ashikabi.

As Tamaki ran away for the second time in two days, dodging lightning bolts and screaming in a very undignified manner, Haruhi found that she really didn't care. She felt safe, pressed to the body of this strange boy. She found that she trusted him, despite having only met him yesterday.

 _What is this feeling?_

Tamaki ran down an alleyway, turned left sharply, and hid behind a dumpster. He set her down and tried to catch his breath.

"Whew! Trying to fight right now is nonsense! I still haven't been winged, so I'm really no match for the two of them. If you hadn't pulled me down back there, I would have been fried. Thank you for that, Mister Fujioka."

As Tamaki gave her a little bow, Haruhi resisted the urge to begin laughing. Here she was, running for her life from a pair of S&M twins that shot lightning, and Tamaki was making light of it all.

 _This…idiot…why is he so…frustrating._

Haruhi felt fingers on her chin that brought her out of her thoughts. Her head was tilted upwards, and she found herself looking into Tamaki's naïve, beautiful eyes.

"Before, when you saved me…I felt something. Did…did you feel it too?"

Haruhi couldn't speak as Tamaki drew closer, those entrancing eyes captivating her. His fingers were hot on her skin, burning with…well, she didn't know. Tamaki had a light blush dusting his cheeks as he leaned in closer.

"Well, well, well, look at that Hikaru. They're getting handsy behind the dumpster."

Haruhi jerked away as she saw one of the bondage twins at the end of the alleyway.

"I never knew he was into this kind of stuff. You better watch out, kid, Number 88 is into some freaky things."

Without looking, Haruhi could tell that the other twin was behind her.

 _Shit…this doesn't look good. Tamaki and I need to…Tamaki?_

Haruhi felt her face pushed back towards Tamaki's. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were unfocused.

"Shit! Hikaru!"

"Kaoru, stop them!"

A pair of lips suddenly pressed themselves to Haruhi's. They were soft yet slightly chapped, and warm, almost to the point of absurdity. It was her first kiss.

"Now they've done it!"

As Tamaki's lips left her own, Haruhi noticed two things. One, the twins were both charging forwards, lightning sparking from each hand. And two, Tamaki was glowing.

A pair of brilliant pure white wings materialized behind Tamaki, extending out until they touched the sides of the buildings. Tamaki was gasping, his eyes closed; over his shoulder, Haruhi could just barely see a very angry Kaoru skid to a halt.

"To think…he was winged in a back alleyway. Tch. Typical."

As the glow increased in intensity, Haruhi felt a hand wrench her up.

"We let our guard down…now that she's emerged, we can't do anything about it"

Haruhi found herself face to face with two livid green eyes. The air began to smell like ozone as lightning sparked in Hikaru's hand, inches from her face.

"Would you die so we can feel better about losing?"

Haruhi stared as the red lightning that spelled a quick and painful death.

"Let Haruhi go! Now!"

The lightning stopped, and Haruhi turned to see Tamaki on his feet. With his feet spread wide and his hands out, he looked like a man ready to fight. Hikaru just snorted and lit up another attack.

"What'll you do if I don't?"

Haruhi blinked, and Tamaki was gone. She felt herself be tossed to the side as Hikaru looked around wildly.

"Hikaru, above you!"

Hikaru looked up and gasped as he saw Tamaki shooting down towards him. Lightning sparked around him as Tamaki's foot connected with his hand, the blonde driving down with all his weight. Hikaru's eyes were wide, and he found himself being driven into the ground.

Haruhi looked on as the fight happened, barely believing her eyes.

 _Who knew Tamaki was this strong? And what was with that kiss earlier?_

Hikaru broke off the attack and jumped back, annoyance and a little bit of what looked like fear in his eyes.

"Tch. We don't fight Sekirei who've already emerged on principle. Whatever. You want the guy, take him for your Ashikabi. We'll be seeing you around."

Both of the twins jumped away, kicking off between the buildings until they vanished from sight. Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief before thinking over their words.

 _I'm an Ashikabi now?_

. . .

Hikaru and Kaoru landed in another alleyway a few blocks away, their feet alighting down on the concrete in unison.

Hikaru wasted no time in taking out his anger on a nearby trash can.

"This is so annoying! Now we have to find another Sekirei!"

Kaoru stood with his back against the wall, sighing.

"And we lost our jobs too, after that stunt we pulled."

Both of the twins groaned at the thought.

"Oho, look at these two, Beelzenef. Only fighting unwinged Sekirei?"

Both twins turned and felt an involuntary shiver run down their backs.

"Nekozawa!"

Before them was a figure in a dark cloak that completely covered every part of his body. A few strands of silver hair peeked out from under the edge of the hood, and his mouth and nose were covered by a piece of cloth as well. A strange cat puppet was on his right hand. While the cloak hid most distinguishing features, the voice was undeniably male, though it was somewhat feminine.

Hikaru clenched his fist and shouted at the newcomer "Shut up! Obnoxious guy, were you watching us!?"

Nekozawa giggled slightly, turning his face towards them.

"Do you really think you can win this game by going after those who haven't emerged yet?"

Hikaru pointed at Nekozawa accusingly.

"I told you to shut up! You're just acting as a guardian!"

Nekozawa pushed up from the wall and walked a little bit closer. Both Hikaru and Kaoru backed up a step. Kaoru spoke up first "D-do you want to fight, then?"

The shadows in the alleyway seemed to get darker. They lengthened ominously, reaching towards the twins as Nekozawa stood there. Kaoru grabbed onto Hikaru's arm.

"M-maybe it's best to leave. Remember what happened last time?"

Nekozawa looked at the two of them trembling before waving his hand in a short, chopping gesture. The shadows receded.

"A fight between emerged Sekirei is none of my business. But make sure you don't go after any more."

Nekozawa turned to walk away, his dark cloak whishing around him. Both Hikaru and Kaoru heaved a heavy sigh.

"That guy is seriously creepy."

"Yeah, no kidding. He must have been watching us the whole time. I'll bet that others were as well. It's a battle royale, after all. Everyone is out to get everyone else."

Kaoru nodded.

"And that's why we were going after the Sekirei who haven't emerged. Easy prey."

Hikaru snorted as he thought back to their encounter with Tamaki.

"Right. Easy prey."

. . .

Back in the alleyway where Tamaki and Haruhi were, Haruhi had overcome her shock and was currently lecturing Tamaki.

"Honestly, senpai, how you manage to get your clothes blown off like that is beyond me! Try to have some modesty, idiot!"

Tamaki was sniffling slightly as Haruhi continued shouting at him. He was sitting down, and had his arms wrapped around his knees.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry Haruhi! Please don't be m-mad."

Haruhi stopped her tirade as she noticed Tamaki's mood and crossed her arms.

"Just…try to be more careful next time, ok? I don't want to see you get hurt."

Tamaki's eyes began to water even more upon hearing that.

"I-I'm so glad Haruhi! So glad to have you as my Ashikabi!"

Haruhi rubbed her eyes as she thought about that.

 _I still have no idea what that word even really means._

She shook her head and sighed, then motioned at Tamaki.

"Come on, Tamaki-senpai. Let's go home. We can pick up some money and food on the way."

Tamaki wiped his eyes and smiled at her before taking her hand and standing up. The few scraps of his yukata that were left barely covered his bits and pieces.

 _Honestly…I'll need to get him some clothes. I don't have anything large enough to fit him. Maybe I can call Aria up._

The two of them walked out of the alleyway before Haruhi realized that Tamaki was still holding her hand. She blushed, but did not take her hand away.

. . .

"Thanks Aria. This will be a real help."

Haruhi heard her middle school friend laugh over the phone.

"No problem Haruhi. Though I don't know what you want with a bag full of my old clothes. It's not like they'd fit you anyways. Unless you've had a growth spurt, shorty?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and responded "No, I need them for a friend."

"Alright, clothes it is. I'll be by tomorrow, it's not too far out of my way. By any chance is this friend a boy…friend?"

"Goodbye Aria."

Haruhi ended the call and put her phone on the table in front of her. She could hear the sound of Tamaki happily humming to himself as he cooked dinner with the ingredients they had picked up on the way back to her flat.

 _I hope he doesn't set it on fire again. I swear I'll kill him if he does._

Haruhi found her thoughts drifting as she listened to Tamaki's pleasant humming.

 _Sekirei, Ashikabi, emerging…what does it all mean? Are they some kind of weird aliens of something? He looks human, at least. I just don't know. Have you ever heard of a Sekirei, mom?_

"Hello there."

Haruhi started as she heard a voice speaking to her. A glow from her adjoining bedroom told her that the voice was, in fact, coming from the television.

 _I don't remember turning that on?_

Haruhi shuffled into her bedroom. On the TV was a middle aged man with straight black hair, glasses, and a severe frown.

 _Is that…Yoshio Ootori?_

"Professor!"

Tamaki appeared besides Haruhi, smiling.

"It's so good to see you professor!"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at Tamaki.

"You know the president of OBI?"

The man on the screen cleared his throat, drawing Haruhi's attention back to him.

"Indeed he does. It is good that you know my name, Haruhi Fujioka."

Haruhi opened her mouth, shocked.

"How do you know my name?"

Yoshio's mouth twitched into something that resembled a grimace more than a smile.

"I know many things, Miss Fujioka. Like how you failed the entrance exam for the second time not two days ago."

Tamaki blinked a couple times.

"Miss Fujioka?"

Yoshio continued on, ignoring Tamaki.

"I'm sure you're already aware of it, but you have been caught up in something, Miss Fujioka. It is called the Sekirei Plan, or alternatively, the Ouran Plan. That's the name of the game that you two find yourselves in."

 _The Ouran Plan?_

"Do you understand what this game entails, Miss Fujioka?"

Haruhi swallowed and collected her thoughts.

"Tamaki is…what you would call a Sekirei. An Ashikabi is…a special person that the Sekirei has to find. Sekirei fight each other in this city and…well, I don't know much more than that."

Yoshio dipped his head, light flashing off of his glasses.

"Very astute. It is good that you are a quick learner. You'll need it for what's ahead."

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

Yoshio leaned forwards in his chair, his facing growing in size on the screen.

"I'm sure it doesn't need to be said, but this is a top secret project, after all. Now that you know of it, you have an obligation to maintain confidentiality at all times. Whether you like it or not."

Haruhi swallowed nervously.

"OBI employs a military force of over a thousand soldiers. If you break the agreement, we will be forced to enact…proprietary measures, Miss Fujioka."

 _Yeah. I've got myself into a bad spot for sure._

"Now, I'm a busy man. I must be going. Good luck, Number 88, and Miss Fujioka. I hope you have an enjoyable time."

The TV abruptly shut off, and Haruhi was left watching it numbly.

"So…you're a girl, Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked back at Tamaki, who was staring at her with wide eyes.

 _Idiot. He slept beside me and picked me up twice, how did he not realize?_

Haruhi sighed, pushing Ootori's words to the back of her mind.

"Yeah. I got gum stuck in my hair a few weeks ago, so I cut it all off. That, and I haven't had the chance to do my laundry yet, so I've been dressing like this. Not that I really care what gender you see me as, senpai. If you want to see me as a boy, you can."

Tamaki mulled this over for a few seconds before shrugging.

"As long as Haruhi is Haruhi, it doesn't matter to me."

Tamaki graced her with another one of those infuriatingly sweet smiles before he went back to cooking. Haruhi watched him go.

 _What is Tamaki to me? I mean, we've only known each other for two days, but still. He makes me feel…different. Is this what being an Ashikabi is about?_

Haruhi heard a knock at the door. Sighing, she stood up and walked to the door, stretching her legs along the way. Opening the door, she saw a man in a black suit and sunglasses carrying a box. A pin on his lapel read 'OBI'.

The man thrust the box into Haruhi's hands and walked back down the stairs away from her apartment.

 _What the hell was that?_

Shaking the surprise off, Haruhi walked back inside without closing the door and set the box down. Opening it, she saw a pure white yukata that looked just like the one that Tamaki had been wearing, aside from its colour.

"Oh, Tamaki. Here's some clothes for you. OBI sent you a new yukata, it seems."

Tamaki turned around, clearly delighted.

"Ah, wonderful. How cruel it would be to have to wear these scraps for any longer. It is the duty of a beautiful Sekirei such as myself to dress appropriately at all times."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and grabbed the yukata, dragging it out of the box.

"Ah ha! I see how it is now, young lady!"

Startled, Haruhi dropped the yukata with a squeak. Turning, she saw her landlady framed in the doorway.

"No, it's not…this isn't!"

The landlady cut her off, her eye twitching.

"This is a singles only tenement! You've broken your contract! I want you out of here by tomorrow!"

She slammed the door, leaving Haruhi and Tamaki alone.

 _Great…just great. This keeps getting better and better._

. . .

Haruhi didn't know whether to cry or scream. Fifteen visits to apartment complexes around the city had turned up fifteen rejections. Her lack of current funds combined with her less than stellar performance on the entrance exams had rendered her untouchable by the landlords and ladies, it seemed. It didn't help that Tamaki managed to make a bumbling idiot of himself wherever they went.

 _I could ask my father to be my guarantor…he'd love that. But I've lived on my own for this long, and I don't need his help anyways. Besides, he'd probably try to dress me up in cute frilly stuff again._

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi turned to Tamaki. Dressed in his brand new yukata, he seemed unperturbed by all of the rejections.

"Don't worry, we'll find one. On to the next challenge, right?"

Haruhi felt a small smile grow on her face in light of Tamaki's optimism.

"Yeah, ok!"

. . .

The sun was setting over Shintou Teito. Haruhi and Tamaki sat on a bench in the park, both of them exuding gloom.

"We tried more than thirty different complexes. Why wouldn't they just give a room to someone with my looks?"

 _Reality is harsh, senpai._

Haruhi groaned as she pondered the situation. A drop of moisture on her head caused her to look up. It was beginning to rain.

 _Great. Just great. Fantastic. It'll probably begin…thundering._

Haruhi shivered at the thought of a thunderstorm. The rain increased in intensity until it was pouring down, thoroughly saturating both Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Hey, Haruhi?"

Haruhi turned her despondent eyes to her Sekirei.

"What?"

Tamaki held out his hand to her.

"It'll all turn out ok. You're my Ashikabi after all. You'll see."

Haruhi frowned, her wet hair sticking to her head as water ran down her face.

"Why me? Why am I your Ashikabi? I'm not…I can't do anything special. I failed the Teito entrance exam, twice!"

Tamaki rested his head against his hand as he pondered that before looking skywards.

"It's because I like you, Haruhi Fujioka. You're special because of who you are. It doesn't matter that you failed the exam or what gender you are. You're…my special person. My Ashikabi."

Haruhi found herself captivated by Tamaki's simple but honest words. As he stood up and hugged her, she found her arms circling around him. When he tilted her chin up, and she found herself looking into those wide, innocent blue eyes, she thought to herself that he was the most beautiful thing in the whole world.

 _Not that I would ever tell him that, his ego is big enough as it is._

She leaned into his kiss, inexperienced, yet excited. The soft feeling of his lips was as she remembered it, though this time, they were cold and wet from the rain. He tasted like water and light and air, like cherries and rose petals and everything wonderful. Or maybe that was just her overactive imagination.

A pair of snow-white wings shot out from his back, glowing brightly. Tamaki broke away from her, smiling.

"You're my Ashikabi. I'll do anything for you. If you want me to break through those clouds and fly to the moon, I'd do it. And someday, the two of us would reach the higher sky. You're my princess, my one and only."

 _He's really laying on the romance thick, isn't he?_

Haruhi blushed, despite herself. Boys had tempted her with honeyed words before, trying to seduce her. She had always ignored them, preferring instead to work on whatever she needed to do rather than pursuing a relationship. She had always thought that such things were unimportant at her age. Yet now, in the face of Tamaki's earnest admissions, she couldn't help but be moved. He really cared about her, at a depth she couldn't yet comprehend.

 _Sekirei are amazing creatures, Mom._

Tamaki grabbed her hands.

"By the light of my heart, I will protect my Ashikabi. Now, let's go!"

 _Huh?_

Haruhi suddenly felt herself pressed to Tamaki's shoulder as he held on and **jumped**. He sailed up into the sky, his feet propelling him an impossible distance while Haruhi squeezed her eyes tightly shut and held on to Tamaki as tight as she could. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw a magnificent cloudscape arrayed below her, lit up by the light of the full moon. She and Tamaki were soaring through the air, the lights of Shintou Teito barely visible.

Tamaki smiled down at her, his face lit up with happiness.

"The moon really is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

Haruhi looked up at him and smiled back.

"It is."

Haruhi enjoyed the moment, gazing out over the clouds. However, a troubling thought occurred to her.

"Tamaki…how are we going to land?"

Tamaki looked down at her, blinking in surprise.

"Land?"

 _Oh….shit._

* * *

 **Whew. Second Chapter is a go. Toot toot! I haven't had any reviews yet, but I would really appreciate one, if you dudes don't mind. Pretty please? I want to know what you guys think.**

 **I'll be updating this once every few days anyways, so if you like it (or don't) tell me. I need proofreaders!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Home

**Z.R. Stein**

 **The Ouran Plan – An Ouran High School Host Club/Sekirei crossover AU.**

 **I do not own the characters to either series.**

 **It's been a few days since the last chapter; it was finals week. I apologize though, I should have warned you guys.**

 **Fair warning, from here on out I'm going to be diverging from the actual Sekirei plot more and more. I stuck really close to it early on to build a nice framework, but now due to personal preference and the Ouran characters themselves, I'm going to be more original.**

 **Oh, and I'm going to be publishing a Fullmetal Alchemist/Attack on Titan crossover soon, so look forwards to that! Or don't, if that's not up your alley.**

 **But anyways, onto the story.**

* * *

 _I hate him. I really do._

The small part of Haruhi's mind that wasn't currently screaming thought that as she and Tamaki plummeted to the earth. Falling headfirst towards the ground, Haruhi held tightly onto Tamaki's hand, their voices mixing together in mutual and severe horror.

 _If he survives this, I'm going to kill him. So dead. Like, six feet under._

As the unforgiving and very hard looking ground came ever closer, Haruhi squeezed her eyes shut. She hugged Tamaki as tightly as she could, digging her fingers into his back.

 _SHHPHOOOOM_

. . .

 _A different part of the city. The skeleton of an incomplete building, where stacks of paper are strewn on the ground along with manga magazines. On one of the exposed crossbeams sits a young woman, a pencil behind one ear._

" _The rain suddenly stopped. Wonderful! Now I can read Moe Moe Diary in peace!"_

 _The girl brushed some of her tawny coloured hair back, tucking it into her bow. She removed the pencil and tapped it against her lips, still looking at the sky._

" _Such a lovely change, not bland like before. Very romantic, it's the perfect weather for young couples to be out and about! Hah…I wonder who did that? I'll just have to find out, now, won't I?"_

 _With a somewhat unsettling giggle, the young woman began to pack up her manga magazines, eager to find out what the cause of the sudden change in weather was._

. . .

Haruhi groaned, her lids scrunching up as she came to.

 _Damn, it's cold. And I feel wet…why am I wet? Did something happen after Tamaki and…shit, maybe its blood!_

Haruhi cracked open one eye, looking down her body. She was soaking wet, but she could see no blood at all.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Haruhi turned her head to locate the voice. She saw a stately middle aged woman standing a meter away with a concerned expression on her face. Her brown hair was done up in a bun, and she was wearing a simple kimono. Behind her was a large house flanked by cherry trees.

Haruhi realized that the woman probably owned the property that they had landed on, and she reached for a few words to explain her presence there.

 _So me and my Sekirei…err…friend…dropped out of the sky into your backyard because he was being an idiot and jumped a kilometer into the air. Not that he's a superhero or an alien or anything…err…uh…no, we were skydiving. Without parachutes. And somehow managed to survive. Oh come on Haruhi, she'll never believe that!_

"Are you alright, dear? That was quite a nasty fall you just took."

Haruhi struggled to sit up and say something.

"Oh yes, I'm just fine Mi-"

Haruhi let out a low whimper as she felt a stabbing pain drive through her leg. The woman covered her mouth in sympathy.

"You're hurt!"

"Haruhi is hurt? What happened, who hurt her!?"

Tamaki was suddenly by Haruhi's side, a fist clenched in the air as if he were about to beat someone to death for touching his Ashikabi.

 _Oh right. I still have to kill him._

" **You hurt me, you blithering idiot! Who the hell does that!? You need to think before you go jumping like that, you could have gotten us killed! Also why are you so wet!** "

Coming to the end of her rant, Haruhi noticed that Tamaki had retreated away from her and was currently poking mushrooms by the pool as he sniffed quiet words that sounded like 'sorry' and 'please don't be mad'.

 _Oh. A pool. I guess that explains why we aren't dead. Though falling from that height, it'd be harder than concrete._

Haruhi noticed that Tamaki's yukata was shredded again, particularly at the back; it looked to have been blasted off from enormous pressure.

 _Oh…so he protected me with his body. I…well he's still an idiot but I guess he can live…for now._

"What's all that noise out there? Is someone out there?"

Haruhi turned her gaze away from Tamaki. In the doorway of the house stood a young man with long blonde hair and a slight build. He was wearing a loose fitting nightshirt and looked over the three people outside with curiosity.

The woman cracked a small smile at the sight of him before ushering at both Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Come along. We can get you both dried off and Umehito here will take care of your leg, Haruhi. I'll make some tea for the three of you."

Nodding numbly, Haruhi held out a hand towards Tamaki. He still seemed to be afraid that she was angry at him, so she gave him a small smile of encouragement.

 _Tea does sound very nice right about now._

. . .

Haruhi looked around the house as Umehito bound up her leg. It was very plain, almost Spartan, and ruthlessly clean. A few pictures of people that Haruhi didn't know adorned the walls (though one of them looked oddly familiar).

"There you go. All done now."

Haruhi flexed her leg experimentally and sighed. It was much better.

"Thank you. It's much better. Umehito, right?"

Umehito nodded pleasantly.

"The lady is Kotoko. Thank her, she's the one who told me to do it."

 _Kotoko, huh? She has the same name as you, Mom._

"I will."

Umehito began packing up his supplies, storing them inside a small black case he had brought along.

"So…what were you two doing in our pool in the middle of the night, Haruhi?"

Haruhi froze, trying to think of a proper answer. The words of Yoshio Ootori echoed in the back of her mind.

 _OBI employs a military force of over a thousand soldiers. If you break the agreement, we will be forced to enact…proprietary measures, Miss Fujioka._

"We…uh…we were…blown in…by the wind."

Haruhi winced at the lame excuse, knowing how ridiculous it sounded. Umehito arched an eyebrow before shrugging, apparently not finding the answer that strange.

"I suppose that will do for now. Just be more careful around the wind next time, ok?"

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief, not noticing Umehito sneak a sly glance out the window at the newly cloudless sky.

"Haruuuhiiiii!"

Haruhi looked up to see Tamaki enter the room, Kotoko not far behind. He had on a brand new yukata, this one coloured a rich, lovely red. He seemed to have regained his confidence and proceeded to jubilantly strut his stuff around the room, modeling his new look.

 _He certainly recovered quick. That yukata looks good on him though. It contrasts with his eyes nicely._

Haruhi felt a light blush rise to her cheeks at the thought before she turned to the lady of the house.

"Thank you very much for the clothes and the medical care. I don't know what we would have done without it."

Kotoko held up a hand to her face and smiled.

"I like to help people out and meddle in other's affairs. It keeps life interesting."

Haruhi heard Umehito snort behind her, muttering something under his breath that she couldn't quite hear. Kotoko shot him a glare and held out a pair of sweats.

"Here, these should fit you, dear. They're bound to be much better than that old, wet sweater that you have on."

Haruhi nodded and politely accepted the clothes.

 _I wonder if Umehito is married to her? He seems a bit young for that…I mean, not that it's any of my business._

"Ah, I should introduce myself properly. I'm Kotoko. Kotoko Asama."

"Haruhi Fujioka. And this idiot is Tamaki."

Kotoko seemed to pause upon hearing Fujioka, though that could have just been in Haruhi's imagination. She smiled and bowed slightly.

Tamaki copied her movements, bowing alongside her before he leaned back and sniffed the air.

"Something smells delicious! Is there food here?"

Kotoko laughed, shaking her head at the irrepressible Tamaki while Haruhi shot him a glowering look.

 _We crashed in their back yard! Seriously, senpai, it is not polite to ask for food!_

Kotoko, however, didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"I was just starting dinner when I heard you arrive. Would you like to join us?"

Haruhi began waving her hands in protest.

"No no, we've already caused you enough trouble, we'll just get out of your hair and go on our way. You've done more-"

At that opportune moment, Tamaki's stomach made a noise that could be best described as a giant bear coming out of hibernation and grumbling about its extreme hunger.

 _This guy…_

Kotoko started giggling as Haruhi's face turned bright red and Tamaki stood there looking sheepish.

. . .

"Thank you for the meal!"

Haruhi and Tamaki clapped their hands together and bowed to Kotoko, who smiled amiably and waved a hand towards the small feast.

"Please, help yourselves. I made much more than usual, seeing as we have two growing young people in the house."

Tears were streaming down Tamaki's face as he held his bowl aloft, his fist clenched and his eyes shiny.

"Oh, what a cruel world, to have never tasted such food before! This is most befitting of one as beautiful as I, the prince of this story!"

 _What the hell is he talking about?_

Umehito and Kotoko sat at the other end of the table, the two grinning at the energetic Tamaki and the steaming Haruhi.

"Oho! What's this I see!? Shrimp rolls!? I have never had one before, but oh, to try new foods is the spice of life! I will do it! I will eat this shrimp roll!"

Haruhi's eye began to twitch in annoyance as Tamaki exaggeratedly ate the shrimp roll, trying to strike a pose while food was in his mouth (but not quite succeeding, Haruhi noted).

"What's going on in there? Is dinner ready yet?"

Haruhi looked up as the door behind Umehito slid open and promptly spit out her food, spraying it across the table.

Behind the blonde teen stood two identical twins, with ginger hair, green eyes, and light skin. One of them wore a red towel around his waist while the other wore a purple towel; besides that, neither of them had any clothing on.

"You!"

"You!"

"Mmm!"

Tamaki joined in, despite the fact that his mouth was full, and both he and Haruhi jumped to their feet. Everything was set to descend into chaos.

However, all of them suddenly felt an oppressive, evil presence fill the room and stopped their actions. Heads creaking to the side, the four of them observed an unsettling Kotoko, her mouth curled into a ghastly smile. Her left eyebrow twitched a few times, her gaze on the twins.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. How many times have I told you not to come to the table without clothes on?"

Blanching white, the twins turned backed up and shut the door, seeking a safer place. Haruhi felt the ominous gaze focus on her and she gulped.

"Miss Fujioka, if you could abstain from spitting at my table."

Haruhi was able to nod once before the gaze moved off of her and onto Tamaki. She sighed in relief.

… _wow. She's scary._

Tamaki, meanwhile, was frozen in place, his mouth still bulging with food.

"And please don't talk with your mouth full. We do have manners, do we not?"

Tamaki nodded robotically, swallowing the mouthful down.

. . .

A few minutes later, everything had sorted itself out. The twins returned, fully dressed, and Kotoko gave them all a lecture on the rules of the house. Then, they resumed eating, Haruhi watching the twins out of the corner of her eye.

 _I know they said they weren't interested in us anymore, but they did try to kill us. I don't want to get involved in anything dangerous….ugh, what am I saying, this whole thing is dangerous and fucking_ _ **insane**_ _!_

"So…Miss Asama?"

Tamaki looked at their host, his plate clean and his look inquisitive.

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"These people aren't your family, right? So, what is this place?"

 _Tamaki! That's not polite to ask that!_

Haruhi sighed in exasperation directed towards her dunderheaded Sekirei. Kotoko didn't seem to mind the question, however.

"Ah, yes, it's true we're not family. This is Maison Izumo, a boarding house that I run. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Umehito are all tenants."

Hikaru nodded in response to her words, adding on "Yeah, nobody but weirdos like the three of us would choose to live in such a battered, decrepit building. We're always looking for new tenants."

Kotoko turned towards Hikaru, the ghastly smile on her face again.

"Battered? Decrepit?"

Kaoru laughed nervously and came to the rescue of his twin.

"What he meant to say is that only truly special people would live somewhere that has so much character and charm. Right, Hikaru?"

His brother nodded, unable to speak under the pressure of the gaze upon him.

"Tenants? Do you have rooms available then?"

Haruhi blurted out without thinking, hope in her eyes. Kotoko tuned her attention towards Haruhi, pondering it for a moment.

"Yes, we have a few rooms? Why do you ask?"

Haruhi found herself at a loss for words. She hadn't expected such a stroke of good luck to happen to her after the past few disastrous days.

Tamaki, however, proved himself to not be as dense as she thought he was, and immediately bowed to Kotoko and began supplicating.

"Please, would it be allowable for Haruhi and myself to stay here? Due to me, she was kicked out of her apartment and we looked all over the city to find a new one but they kept on turning us down so now we have nowhere to go so it would be really great if we could have a room, Honorable Miss Asama!"

Kotoko seemed taken aback, but she recovered in a few seconds and graced Tamaki with a warm smile.

"Please, raise your head, young man. I have a principle to never turn away from those in need…an old friend of mine often told me to hold by that. Also, your manners are much appreciated, though you don't need to bow so low to me."

 _Wait, then that means-!_

"Miss Asama, do you mean to say that we can live here?"

Kotoko smiled widely at Haruhi.

"Welcome to Maison Izumo, you two!"

Haruhi broke out into a smile of her own before shrieking as Tamaki picked her up and began spinning her around in a fit of joy.

Kotoko was giggling behind her hand when she felt Umehito sit down beside her. He said "Kotoko, are you sure about letting them in this easily? They clearly have something with the twins, and I-"

Kotoko frowned slightly, still watching Haruhi and Tamaki; the girl had managed to extract herself from Tamaki and was currently ignoring him despite his protests.

"You know as well as I do they're not here by chance. Besides…she's Ryoji's daughter. It's not like I can turn her away."

Umehito pursed his lips before nodding, a buzzing at his thigh indicating a call.

"Well, I'd better be going to bed. Goodnight everyone."

Umehito exited the dining room, walking out into the yard and closing the sliding door behind him. He pulled a cellphone out of his pocket, pressing buttons on it as the moon shone overhead, watching all.

After a few moments, he held the phone up to his ear.

"Nekozawa. What is it?"

Umehito frowned at the words.

"The last number? I'll keep an eye out then. Nekozawa out."

The phone disappeared back into his pocket, and Umehito's frown deepened.

. . .

Haruhi sat in her new room, the sounds of Tamaki humming in the shower drifting through the wall. The TV was turned on, light flickering over the floor as she looked around, mentally planning out where all of her belongings would go. Idly, she heard the news reporter say something about disappearances in the arboretum.

 _I should call Dad. He's probably worried sick right now._

Haruhi sighed, preparing herself for her father's typical onslaught. However, she unexpectedly did not get it, as she only reached his voicemail.

"You have called Ranka Fujioka. If I'm not at the phone, it must mean that I'm out doing wonderful things, so please leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!"

 _Well, at least now I don't have to listen to his usual, but what could he be doing?He's almost never too busy to pick up._

"Hey Dad…uh…listen, I'm going to be moving across town. I found this nice new place called Maison Izumo, the owner here is fantastic. I just wanted to call to check up and all that. So…yeah. Bye."

Haruhi hung up, wincing slightly at the awkwardness of the message.

 _I haven't had a whole lot of normal in my life the past few days. Talking to dad like nothing has happened is…weird._

Shrugging, Haruhi glanced back at the TV in times for it to turn to the weather. A sound behind her indicated that Tamaki was done with his shower.

"Ah, that was quite refreshing. You should go next, Haruhi, although we seem to be out of shampoo."

Haruhi turned around to see a smiling, naked Tamaki waving around an empty shampoo bottle. She flushed beet red at the sight before throwing a towel at him and screaming "Get your damn clothes on, pervert!"

. . .

 _A bench outside of the arboretum. A girl sat on the bench, her knees drawn up to her chest. She had a Sekirei crest on her forehead, though she seemed to be alone. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying._

" _What's a beautiful creature like you doing out here, alone?"_

 _The girl looked up and saw a tomboyish woman in front of her, flanked by two other females. Her lips were curved into an appraising smile._

" _Would you like to join the Zuka Club?"_

 _The girl blinked._

" _The Zuka Club?"_

* * *

 **Hey dudes, sorry for the shorter chapter this time around. I had wanted it to be longer, but this felt like a good place to stop. Whew, there was a lot of fluffy stuff to get through there.**

 **You might notice I've fixed some things up from Chapters 1 and 2. I had incorrectly spelled yukata, and I had incorrectly called Nekozawa/Umehito a girl in Chapter 2. Also I called switched up Yuzuru Suoh and Yoshio Ootori.**

 **And yes, the twins are living at Maison Izumo. Deal with it, I said I wasn't going to stay the course as much as I have been. There's a very good reason for it, I assure you.**

 **Anyways, drop me a review and tell me how I'm doing. I still have yet to receive one single review, so be there first to do so!**

 **If you do you'll get a metaphorical cookie.**


	4. Chapter 4: Moving In, Naked Boys, Bunny?

**Z.R. Stein**

 **The Ouran Plan – An Ouran High School Host Club/Sekirei crossover AU.**

 **I do not own the characters to either series.**

 **So holy SHIT!**

 **Life got busy on me. I've been working most days on staining, painting, and just generally fixing up my parents shop. Plus it's my little brother's birthday really soon and I have a paper that I took an incomplete to…just…hectic.**

 **Also any time I could have spent writing I was being a lazy bum on Minecraft. Shoot me.**

 **Additionally, I still haven't quite finished the FMA/AoT crossover. It's been going through the grinder and I still haven't quite nailed it down.**

 **As always, a review/comment/follow/favourite would be greatly appreciated. Seriously. Especially the review. Be the first to review some of my shit.**

 **Anywho, onwards and upwards to the top!**

* * *

Haruhi grunted as she lifted the cardboard box filled with books. In the adjoining room, Tamaki was happily humming to himself as he folded her clothes and stacked them neatly in a brown, decrepit suitcase.

 _It's nice to do something normal. I've been needing some normal._

Haruhi turned her head slightly to look at her Sekirei, his long legs splayed on the floor. He was wearing a deep, forest green yukata today, with a pattern of russet pine needles; Kotoko seemed to enjoy having someone she could dress up (evidently, Umehito did not enjoy such attention).

 _It was nice of him to help me pack up my stuff from my old apartment. I should thank him for coming._

"Hello?"

Haruhi turned her head at the sound; she saw a young man framed in the doorway with short brown hair and a yellow hoodie on.

"Aria! What are you doing here?"

Her old friend held up a bulging bag and shook it.

"Clothes. Remember? You asked me for clothes. Are you moving out?"

Haruhi nodded while she stood up. She dusted herself off and smoothed down her decidedly non-descript and gender neutral jacket (Kotoko and Tamaki had tried to ply her with a yukata, though she refused the garment; it really wasn't her style).

"Yeah. I found a new place to stay. It's more affordable, and the landlady is really nice. So umm…thanks for coming by."

Aria laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey, Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's that guy who's been glaring at me this whole time?"

Haruhi blinked and glanced to the side. Tamaki was kneeling by the open door, half of his face visible. He was staring with no small amount of hospitality at Aria, his lips pulled into a pout.

 _What the hell is he acting like that for?_

"Oh, this is the person I wanted you to bring clothes for. Aria, this is Tamaki. Tamaki, Aria."

Aria waved awkwardly at Tamaki before backing up in surprise as Tamaki jumped out from behind the door. He struck a pose and waved his finger at Aria; Haruhi heard the winds pick up outside as cherry blossoms blew through the air.

 _I suppose that answers my question from before. Maybe he can control the weather with that pose or something…I mean it's no less crazy than anything else he's done so far._

"Who are you to my Haruhi exactly!"

Haruhi's eye twitched.

 _His Haruhi? Woah, back up there senpai, we never agreed to anything like that. Technically you're my Sekirei, not the other way around._

Aria looked to be at a loss for words. After a few seconds though, he laughed awkwardly and said "I'm just a friend of Haruhi's. We went to middle school together. How about you, how do you know her?"

Tamaki humphed and crossed his arms.

"I happen to be Haruhi's very special person, her Sek-"

Tamaki found that he couldn't speak as Haruhi had a hand wrapped around his mouth. She gave Aria a flat smile while she wrenched Tamaki's head down to whisper in his ear.

"Remember what the President of OBI told us, you idiot!?"

Tamaki suddenly realized his blunder and nodded, his face flushed with embarrassment.

 _At this rate I'm going to get a permanent tic. Doesn't he think before he talks? Fucking hell senpai. How can you forget a warning like 'I have a private army of over a thousand officers' or whatever the shit it was._

"Oh, so you're Haruhi's boyfriend! Haruhi, why didn't you tell me?"

Haruhi whipped around.

"He's not my **boyfriend**!"

Tamaki, meanwhile, had little dancing hearts in his eyes and was wiggling around, gleefully whispering the word 'boyfriend' over and over, a goofy smile plastered on his ridiculously pretty face. He stopped when Haruhi smacked the back of his head.

"Alright, whatever you say Haruhi. I'll just leave you two alone then, I don't want to intrude on anything…important."

"He's **not** my boyfriend!"

Aria just smiled and left, raising a hand in a goodbye gesture.

"Email me your new address, I'll come by some time, ok?"

Haruhi managed to get out an exasperated 'yeah' before Aria vanished from sight. She glared daggers at Tamaki, who was currently whispering a little monologue to himself.

"I know how you must feel, Haruhi. Trapped in this cruel game, we cannot acknowledge our love for one another publicly. It saddens me that we must keep on living this lie, but we must until I reach the higher sky with you. Then we can be together fore-"

Haruhi smacked Tamaki on the back of the head again, hoping he didn't notice the bright red shade of her ears.

 _Idiot…stop spouting romantic crap like that._

"Come on…let's finish packing."

. . .

Haruhi felt a drop of sweat roll down her face as she looked at Tamaki; he had somehow managed to fit everything she owned into a gigantic tablecloth and had picked up the entire thing and lifted it onto his back.

"Wow…I didn't know you were so strong, Tamaki."

Tamaki laughed, giving Haruhi his best 'handsome prince' smile.

"Oh, I'm a athletic type Sekirei, so this is nothing for me. So, shall we go to Maison Izumo, my princess?"

Haruhi gave a nod of affirmation and fell into step beside Tamaki.

 _Athletic type? Does that mean-?_

"Hey Tamaki? Does that mean Hikaru and Kaoru are lightning types?"

Tamaki nodded, the mountain of stuff on his back jangling from the movement. Haruhi winced slightly, hoping he didn't break anything.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be living in the same house as them? They did try to kill us."

Tamaki frowned, his lips pulled down, and said "Well…I think we can trust Kotoko. Plus, they did say they aren't interested in us anymore, right?"

"Yeah, they said that. Oh…umm…and there was something else. When it was raining last night and we were in the park before that…jump…you were saying something. Right before you jumped. I was wondering, what was that about, senpai?"

Tamaki scrunched up his face, thinking.

"Mmmm…oh, you mean the incantation?"

 _Incantation?_

"It's a phrase that Sekirei use before we go full power. Every Sekirei has their own unique chant that gives them power when they need it."

Haruhi's eyebrows raised slightly, but she continued to walk on without comment after that.

 _As time goes on, I'm learning more and more about Sekirei. They're so interesting. Don't you think so, Mom?_

. . .

"Ah, there the two of you are! Come in, come in, I was waiting for you!"

Kotoko stood outside of Maison Izumo, shepherding the two of them inside.

"I cleaned your new room while you were out. Room 202 is now officially yours."

Haruhi walked into the room and nodded.

"Thank you very much, Miss Asama. I'm in your debt."

Kotoko grinned good naturedly.

"I do hope you'll be comfortable here, Miss Fujioka. And you too, Tamaki."

Kotoko covered her mouth with her hand as she saw Tamaki. Haruhi felt her eye twitching again.

"Harrruuuuuhhhiiiii…..I think I'm stuck."

Tamaki, the sum total of Haruhi's possessions on his back, had wedged himself in the doorframe solidly.

"Harrruuuhhhiiii….heeeelllllppp meeee!"

 _That…IDIOT!_

Kotoko giggled at Tamaki, then grabbed a hold of one of his arms.

"Would you mind helping me, Haruhi?"

After nearly ten minutes of pulling, Tamaki popped out of the doorway, the gigantic boulder of stuff on his back coming with him. Haruhi leaned down on her knees to catch her breath while Kotoko extracted Tamaki from under the pile.

"You're so strong Tamaki! Not many people could carry a bundle that large."

Tamaki flashed a dazzling smile.

"Of course I'm strong! I'm an athletic type Sekirei!"

Haruhi's eyes widened.

 _Oh shit! Did he forget already!_

Kotoko, however, didn't seem to question Tamaki's odd statement, simply giggling behind her hand.

"What a funny person you are, Tamaki. You remind me of an old friend of mine."

Kotoko turned to go, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Don't forget, dinner is at 5. Come downstairs when the two of you are settled in, I want to get to know my new tenants some more."

As she walked away, Haruhi let out a relieved sigh and collapsed to the floor.

"Ehhe…eh…sorry about that Haruhi."

Haruhi let one baleful eye drift over Tamaki before sitting up again with a groan.

"Tamaki, it's confidential, alright? You can't go spouting off like that, we could get into major trouble! So please don't say stuff like 'athletic type' or 'Sekirei' around other people."

Tamaki nodded, chastised, before he seized Haruhi's hand.

"Everything's going to be ok Haruhi, you'll see. With you by my side, we can reach the higher sky above! I swear it on my honour that I will do that for my Ashikabi, to protect you until that day!"

Haruhi felt a blush creeping into her cheeks, but the romantic mood was ruined not a second later by a loud growl coming from Tamaki's stomach.

 _So much for that moment._

Tamaki looked embarrassed while Haruhi just shook her head at her Sekirei.

"Come on senpai, let's unpack everything and go down with Kotoko."

Tamaki nodded, overcoming his embarrassment quickly. He untied the bundle and began going through Haruhi's things, carefully checking to see if everything was undamaged.

"Tamaki?"

Midway through checking Haruhi's computer, Tamaki looked up to see an apprehensive Haruhi.

"Hmmm?"

"I uh…thanks. For helping. And…stuff. I know I get mad at you sometimes when you're being an idiot…but umm…I'm kinda new to this whole Ashikabi thing…but…you know…you are my Sekirei so-"

Haruhi's awkward speech was cut short as she felt Tamaki's arms around her. After a moment, she melted into it, enjoying the sensation.

 _He may be an idiot, but he can be really sweet as well._

. . .

 _In the adjoining room sat a young, slender man with raven black hair and glasses. The dark room was illuminated only by the light of well over a dozen computer screens. He examined one of them; on the screen was a real time image of Room 202, where Haruhi and Tamaki could be seen hugging._

 _The youth snorted, his lips curling into a somewhat unsettling smile._

" _Sekirei number 88 and his Ashikabi are in room 202, I see. Well then. Isn't this an interesting development?"_

 _Kyouya pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and began plotting; after all, the Shadow King needed a hobby to keep him occupied. He was looking forwards to having quite a bit of fun with this Haruhi Fujioka._

. . .

In the entryway of Maison Izumo, Umehito was putting on his shoes. He had a briefcase by his side, and was wearing a dark navy suit.

Kotoko approached behind him and said "Oh, you're leaving already."

"I was called in early today."

Kotoko sighed and pulled Umehito's coat off of the wall rack, handing it to him.

"Mmm…and here I made dinner for you."

Umehito smiled gently at Kotoko, accepting the coat.

"I'm sorry. I'll eat it when I get back." Umehito leaned down and kissed Kotoko's hand before turning and leaving. Kotoko turned back to see Haruhi and Tamaki staring with confused expressions on their faces.

"Oh, Umehito works at a host club. He does that sometimes."

Haruhi frowned.

 _A host club, huh? Sounds ridiculous._

Tamaki, however, had shining eyes.

"A host club! Oh, how exciting! I think I would like to be part of a host club one day! I'll be the number one host in the club…the King of the host club!"

As he spoke, cherry blossoms flew past his face, swirling in the air. Kotoko realized she had left the door open and shut it, cutting off the gust of wind and causing the cherry petals to fall to the floor.

… _Eh…I'm used to it by now._

"Haruhi, do you want to be a host as well! You should join me, just two beautiful young men hosting beautiful young ladies!"

"Actually senpai, I'm a girl. You already know that."

Tamaki however didn't seem to notice, wrapped up as he was in another monologue. Haruhi rolled her eyes while Kotoko giggled.

"Dinner will be ready soon, so why don't the two of you take a bath?"

Haruhi turned bright crimson as she misinterpreted the words.

 _The two of us? Like, together?_

Images of Tamaki's luscious, bare skin leapt into her mind, his legs splayed wide open and-

Haruhi shook her head violently,

 _Don't think about that! Come on Haruhi, you're not a pervert, pull your mind out of the gutter!_

Tamaki, blissfully ignorant of Haruhi's hot and bothered state, skipped to the bath room, while Haruhi followed Kotoko into the kitchen, pouting.

. . .

Tamaki dipped a toe into the bath, drawing it out quickly at the heat.

"Yaouch…ahhh! Well…there's only one thing to do!"

Steeling himself, Tamaki dunked his entire body into the steaming spruce lined tub. He shot up not a split second later, screaming.

"Is now a bad time?"

Tamaki's screaming cut off in an instant as he heard the voice. Standing in the doorway of the bathroom were Hikaru and Kaoru, both wearing nothing but a towel around their waists.

"Oh…not really. I was just getting used to the water."

Hikaru laughed at that while Kaoru rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'idiot'. Both then turned to Tamaki, gesturing towards the bath and speaking in unison.

"Do you mind if we join you? We'd like to have our bath now."

Tamaki blinked a few times before shrugging.

"Sure. Will one of you wash my back?"

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other, shrugged, and both got in. Kaoru coughed, looking at Tamaki awkwardly while Hikaru started lathering up a brush to wash his back.

"So…about a few days ago. When we were chasing you and…you know…trying to kill you."

Tamaki looked back.

"Huh?"

Kaoru coughed again, arms crossed.

"Listen…since we're going to be living together and all…we're in Room 203 by the way…we jut wanted to clear the air with you."

Tamaki looked thoughtful.

"Clear the air?"

. . .

Outside in the yard of Maison Izumo, Haruhi was sitting next to the pool, drawing patterns in the water with her fingers. Kotoko had told her to go take her bath, but Tamaki wasn't done yet, it seemed. She leaned back and looked at the sky.

 _It's crazy to think how we fell all the way from up there. It was so lucky that this pool was here, I'm not sure we could have survived otherwise. Well, that, and Tamaki is a Sekirei. My amazing Sekirei._

A small smile appeared on Haruhi's face as the thought crossed her mind. Looking down, the smile vanished from her face as she saw a small, pink, stuffed bunny rabbit floating in the water.

 _What the hell is that doing there? Did someone from the house lose it?_

Reaching down, Haruhi snagged the bunny out of the pool.

"Help me!"

Startled, Haruhi looked up. A young boy kneeled beside her, crying. He had blonde hair and absurdly large, shiny eyes. He was wearing a rumpled school uniform, and he looked to be translucent.

 _A ghost? Why is he glowing pink?_

"Uh…what's wrong? Who are you?"

The boy reached out towards the bunny in Haruhi's hands.

"I-I miss U-Usa-chan! Please h-help m-m-me!"

 _Usa-chan? Is this bunny Usa-chan?_

Haruhi blinked and the boy disappeared.

 _What? Where'd he go!?_

The sound of breaking glass caught Haruhi's attention. Looking up, she saw the twins (once again wearing nothing but towels) vaulting out of the second story window where the baths were located. They landed next to Haruhi, not taking any notice of her incredulous expression.

 _Why does this crazy shit keep on happening!?_

The twins turned to Haruhi and latched themselves onto her, their bare chests rubbing on her face. Haruhi was frozen in place, her mind still trying to catch up with what was happening.

" **OI! YOU TWO! GET YOUR SHADY HANDS OFF OF MY HARUHI**!"

Haruhi looked up in time to see a mostly nude Tamaki leap out of the window. He landed a few meters away from the three of them and pointed a shaky finger at the twins.

" **As her Sekirei, I forbid you to touch her**!"

Hikaru started shouting back at Tamaki as Haruhi's mind clicked by absently.

"You're the crazed idiot who challenged us to a fight! When I said clear the air I didn't mean 'let's settle which of us is stronger'! What the hell are you thinking!"

Tamaki, however, didn't seem to be paying attention, and was working himself into a berserk frenzy. Veins popping out of his forehead, he held up a fist and clenched his leg muscles, ready to leap into action.

He would have, if Kotoko hadn't appeared in front of him, a kitchen ladle in her hand and a demonic, fake smile on her face.

"Tamaki-san…please explain why you're running around in such a state of undress."

All the blood drained from the young man's face as he was faced with the unsettling woman. Hikaru sniggered, his chest still rubbing against Haruhi. Kotoko shot a look at him that froze him instantly.

"Now…I don't want to know the reason fro all of this, but let me assure you; violence is not allowed here at Maison Izumo. Is that clear, you three?"

The three Sekirei nodded mechanically, while Haruhi blinked, finally out of her stupor.

Kotoko turned to go, waving her ladle.

"Dinner is ready, anyways. Get some clothes on and come inside."

Tamaki and the twins looked at each other with dread filled eyes.

"S-scary."

. . .

 _The top of the Casanova building. A young man stood on the roof, shoulder length, cherry red hair blowing in the wind. Frowning, he looked out over the city in the direction of the Arboretum._

" _I feel a disquieting aura from that place. Evil intent lurks within those trees."_

" _Indeed. I'm surprised you could sense it, Kasanoda."_

 _The young man turned around, his frown deepening._

" _Nekozawa. Anything ya want in particular, punk?"_

 _Nekozawa said nothing, his black cloak swirling around him in the evening wind._

 _Kasanoda growled low in his throat, his eyebrows arching._

" _Ya wanna settle this once and for all, punk? Let's find out which of us is stronger, right here, right now."_

 _Nekozawa tilted his head to the side._

" _I'm very busy, my apologies. Now, I really must be going…"_

 _Nekozawa backed away into a shadow as Kasanoda charged. He disappeared in an instant, leaving the redhead on the roof alone._

" _Tch. Fuckin' Mysterio over here ran away."_

 _Kasanoda heard a voice echo past, almost too faint to hear._

" _You should find yourself a master."_

 _Kasanoda gritted his teeth annoyed at the cloaked man having the last word._

" _An Ashikabi? Those lowlifes don't want someone like me, ya coward. Next time though…you will be mine."_

. . .

Haruhi found herself in a forest filled with pink blossoms. They floated past, ethereal, and graceful, before landing somewhere beyond her vision. She had a vague sense that she was dreaming. She heard crying and looked up to see a boy sitting on a tarnished bench next to one of the trees.

 _It's that kid from earlier!_

"H-hello? Are you alright?"

The boy looked up, sniffling.

"I miss Usa-chan! Where's Usa-chan!"

Haruhi sat down beside the boy, thinking of ways to comfort him.

"Is Usa-chan a pink bunny rabbit?"

The boy looked at her with wide eyes full of hope.

"Yes! Have you seen him!"

Haruhi nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Mitskuni. But everyone calls me Honey."

Haruhi smiled.

"Honey? That's a pretty name."

Honey sniffed, his legs drawn up to his chest.

"I'm Haruhi. Did you lose Usa-chan?"

The boy nodded, eyes threatening to tear up again.

"I-I was just playing outside when I dropped him. I d-don't remember where….I was so s-scared! I love Usa-chan!"

Honey began to float away. Some part of Haruhi's mind realized that she was coming out of the dream. As she felt her consciousness slip back into reality, she reached out a hand to Honey.

"Help me, Haru-chan! Please!"

Haruhi woke up with a start and sat up.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked over to see Tamaki sitting up on his futon with a concerned expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

* * *

 **Aaaaaaand scene! Well, that was fun.**

 **I'm thinking that 3-4 thousand words is a good length for me to write at. It only takes a couple of hours, which means I can upload the same day that I write it. Since this is my first fic, I don't feel overly pressured to write great big long chapters.**

 **As way of explanation, yes, the twins are a sort of combination role of Uzume and the lightning twins. Also, for those of you who don't know, in the Ouran series, Kotoko is Haruhi's mother. What she is in this series…well, you'll have to see won't you (huehuehue).**

 **Again, a review would be much appreciated. I want one, at least, come on dudes.**


End file.
